phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Perry The Actorpus
" | image = TotallyTools.jpg | caption = The contest of Totally Tools that Perry wins. | season = 3 | production = 313a | broadcast = 149 | story = Scott Peterson | ws = Eddy Houchins Kaz | director = Robert F. Hughes | us = March 3, 2012 | international = December 4, 2011 (AFN Europe) December 17, 2011 (Canal 13 Chile) | xd = March 3, 2012 | pairedwith = "Bullseye!" | adapt = Lights, Camera, Perry? | dvd = The Perry Files }} The executive of Totally Tools oversees a contest to find the company’s "spokesanimal," and Perry is crowned the winner. However, the victory puts Perry's secret identity in jeopardy, forcing Major Monogram to appoint Agent S as a temporary replacement, but when Dr. Doofenshmirtz sees his new nemesis is Sergei the Snail, he mistakenly underestimates his new opponent. Meanwhile, Candace has been welcomed into Mandy’s "Stop the Busting" retreat, which aims to teach Candace to control the urge to bust her brothers through positive reinforcement. Episode Summary Phineas and Ferb registered Perry online for the Totally Tools spokes-animal contest and Perry won the contest in just mere seconds. At the same time, Candace and some other girls attended a "Stop The Busting" retreat at the Danville Community Center, where the other girls, led by Mandy, try to teach each other to be sisterly and restrain the urge to bust their brothers. They start with a picture exercise which describes their brothers doing something but Candace fails her exercise and Mandy thinks she need some improvement. The boys took Perry to the studio and were greeted by a manager of the company. The manager suggested that they make Perry say "Totally Tools" but the boys suggested that they put hats on Perry. After trying several hats on Perry, the manager tells the boys to stop at the fedora, and decides that "Nothing says Totally Tools like a platypus in a fedora!". Meanwhile, Major Monogram receives a call from Doofenshmirtz, who wants to know where Perry is, since he hasn't shown up to thwart him. Monogram refuses to tell him, claiming that is "Strictly confidential and classified". However, he carelessly leaks the fact that he himself didn't know where Perry was. Before Doofenshmirtz hung up, Monogram asked him what was his evil plan for the day. Doofenshmirtz reveals that he has invented a Mustache-Inator which gives anybody it zaps a mustache. He makes fun of mustaches for a while, until he realizes that Monogram himself has one, and he quickly apologizes. Later, Phineas and Ferb introduces Perry as the Totally Tools spokes-animal. Soon, billboards and ads are then put up showing Perry in a fedora all over Danville. In the mean time, Perry manages to escape from the boys, puts on his fedora and hitches a ride on a Totally Tools blimp. Unfortunately, people below spot him and think that it's a publicity stunt. Perry finally reaches his lair only to be told by Monogram (who appears to have shaved off his mustache) that all this publicity meant that he would have to take the day off, and that Sergei the Snail had been assigned to stop Doofenshmirtz. When Phineas and Ferb realize that Perry has returned early, they realize they can spend a whole "half-day" with him. At Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, still waiting for Perry until Agent S bursts in the door. Doofenshmirtz is using all his traps on Agent S but all were evaded due to being too small much to Doofenshmirtz's annoyance. Meanwhile, Mandy helps Candace to get over her urge to bust Phineas and Ferb by using the Positive Reinforcement Machine go make a simulation. When Mandy says that Phineas and Ferb are building a rocket that Candace answers to ignore it then the machine congratulates her. Back at Doofenshmirtz, he finally traps Agent S in a ring of salt. He then starts firing his Mustache-Inator on a civilian but finds it unsatisfied. At the park, Phineas plays with Perry with a ball until he receives a video call from Monogram informing him that Doofenshmirtz had found Agent S's weakness, and that he would have to go stop Doofenshmirtz himself. Perry quickly leaves without Phineas and Ferb noticing. At the same time, Candace still doing the simulation with the Positive Reinforcement Machine and wonders who built the machine. Mandy accidentally says that Phineas and Ferb built the machine that Candace quickly destroys the machine while stating that his brothers always build thing that she finds it impossible to bust them and it's not her job. Mandy hugs her from having a breakthrough. Perry reaches Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated to rescue Sergei, only to be informed by Doofenshmirtz that the O.W.C.A. by-laws state that only one agent is allowed to thwart him at a time. Perry responds by breaking the ring of salt trapping Agent S, who quickly attacks Doofenshmirtz, who is astonished by his fighting skills. Back at the "Stop the Busting" retreat, Candace thanks the girls and begins to feel like a new herself, until she notices all the Totally Tools billboards featuring Perry wearing a fedora. Candace realizes that Phineas and Ferb have promoted Perry all over town, then gives a speech that she has no more desire to bust her brothers but quickly changes at the end since she had to bust them since they are all sisters. She has the girls chant "bust" over and over as she gets on a bus to go home but right after she leaves, Mandy realizes what she was doing and asks the other girls: "What just happened?" With Doofenshmirtz was restraint by Sergei, Perry grabs the Mustache-Inator, and uses it to deface all of the billboards of him with mustaches. Doofenshmirtz is surprised at this move, until he gets hit by the Mustache-Inator, which gives him a mustache that makes him look like his grandpa José Doofenshmirtz. At Perry's headquarters, Monogram is telling Carl that he misses having his mustache, when the screen gets hit by the Mustache-Inator. Monogram is delighted, until he realizes that his new mustache is only a picture on the screen. Perry then destroys the Mustache-Inator and leaves in his hand-glider. Back at the Totally Tools building, the CEO is furious because all of the billboards are covered in mustaches identical to his own, and orders for them to be taken down and replaced immediately. While this is happening, Candace gets off the bus and runs down the street to her house. Candace is now in busting mode and is now thinking about busting her brothers, but doesn't notice the billboards being taken down. Candace finally reaches her house, and sees a giant Totally Tools billboard next to it, and wonders how her mom hadn't seen it. She enters the house to find Linda playing the bagpipes in the attic while Lawrence dances, but his fake fat legs blow up. Candace manages to drag her mom outside to show her the billboard but fails to expose the evidence, as Linda finds that the billboard with Perry had been replaced with one showing Sergei the Snail wearing a fedora. She is surprised by it, and reads "Nothing says Totally Tools like a snail in a fedora!" and adds that it makes her feel like buying some tools. She informs Candace that she has to get back inside before Lawrence's fake legs blow up again but she is too late, and she runs back inside to help him leaving Candace dumbfounded. Transcript Songs *"Quirky Worky Song" *"Let's Spend Half a Day" *"Hail Doofania!" (instrumental) End Credits Last verse of Spend Half a Day (during the end credits when broadcast by itself). Gallery "}} Running Gags I know what we're gonna do today! The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line None. What'cha doin'? None. Hey, where's Perry? Oh, there you are, Perry Perry's entrance to his lair Perry uses a grappling hook to a blimp and falls to a factory's chimney. Evil Jingle None. Memorable Quotes Background Information *In the sequence where Perry tries on hats, the last hat he wore bears the illuminati symbol Production Information *This is the second longest an episode (along with "Bullseye!") has had its segments air separately in the US, by six months and three days. *This was aired on March 3 for both channels, 8am on Disney XD and 7:45pm on Disney Channel. *This was aired as part of "Platypus Day" on Disney XD and Disney Channel. International Premieres *December 4, 2011 (AFN Europe) *December 17, 2011 (Canal 13 Chile) *February 8, 2012 (Disney XD Germany) *February 28, 2012 (Disney Channel Asia and India) *March 3, 2012 (Disney XD Canada) *March 13, 2012 (Family Channel) *May 1, 2012 (Disney Channel Portugal) *May 11, 2012 (Disney XD Scandinavia) *June 1, 2012 (Disney Channel Australia) *August 12, 2012 (Disney Channel Latin American and Brazil) *December 1, 2012 (Disney XD Latin America) Errors *While on the wheel-go-round in the park during Half A Day, Perry is shown to be lying in the center. When it zooms out, Perry is on the edge standing. *During the scene where Candace and the girls are in a huddle as she thanks them for everything, Candace's left arm is noticeably longer and fatter than her right arm. Also, the huddle isn't in a perfect circle, as Anne is too far away to have her left arm around one of the other girls (unknown if it's Danielle or Sunisa). That girl also has her right arm out as if she has it around Anne, but it is not seen around her shoulder. When the scene cuts to another view of the girls huddling as the Totally Tools bus pulls up, Anne and the other girl are seen with their arms around each other. Also, Mandy's right arm is invisible. Continuity *Linda and Lawrence are wearing Scottish clothing, which could relate to Ferb's cousin in Scotland from "Invasion of the Ferb Snatchers". *Doofenshmirtz mentioned his grandfather in Meatloaf Surprise. Allusions * Positive Reinforcement - The psychological-educational term by Skinner is used in this episode. * Miss Congeniality 2: Armed and Fabulous - Perry is forced to take the day off after becoming a celebrity, similar to how the main character of Miss Congeniality, Gracie Hart, is forced into retirement from the FBI after becoming a celebrity. * Apple - When Phineas and Ferb show Perry to the Totally Tools executives, they are dressed like the late Steve Jobs. * Skype - The way Major Monogram and Doofenshmirtz are chatting on the screen are done like the computer-chatting program. * "Vacation" by The Go-Go's - Phineas and Ferb are shown wearing tutus while water-skiing with Perry as The Go-Go's wear in the song's music video; the 1980s new wave style of Let's Spend Half a Day also recalls The Go-Go's. * '''Hetalia - 'The way Doof says things like "you look so silly with your moustache" may be a reference to the anime Hetalia, in which one episode Romano has a fake moustache that he holds up, so from his perspective it looks like Germany has a moustache. Romano proceeds to tell Germany, "You look so stupid with your big bushy moustache." Trivia *Doofenshmirtz has his own O.W.C.A. bylaw handbook. *Agent S who was first mentioned in "Oh, There You Are, Perry" appears again. This time his name is revealed: Sergei the Snail. *This is the first episode to show the Flynn-Fletcher house to have an attic. *Phineas and Ferb are only seen in the first half of the episode. After the shot of Phineas tossing a ball to Perry, he and Ferb weren't seen again for the rest of the episode. This is the first episode to use that matter, the second is "The Mom Attractor". *This is the second time that Sergei is assigned to Doofenshmirtz. The first being "Oh, There You Are, Perry". *Mandy from "Thaddeus and Thor" appears again. *The Danville Community Center from "The Secret of Success" appears again. *Doofenshmirtz and Monogram interact again ("Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown", "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!", "Candace Gets Busted"). *José Doofenshmirtz from "Meatloaf Surprise" is mentioned again. *Doofenshmirtz is seen wearing glasses again as he did in "Vanessassary Roughness" and "Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!". *As Doofenshmirtz reads the O.W.C.A. bylaw handbook, the instrumental of ''Hail Doofania! (song) was played. *Perry is wearing a fez for a second time ("Phineas and Ferb and the Temple of Juatchadoon"). *Perry's name is used in an episode's title again. Previous episodes are "Oh, There You Are, Perry" and "Perry Lays an Egg". *This is the 2nd time Perry has been marketed, the first being "Toy to the World". *This in the second time Mrs. Thompson is mentioned since Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension. *This is one of the episodes Doofenshmirtz is seen with facial hair, even though he is unable to grow it. The other episodes are "Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation" and "My Fair Goalie". *Third time Candace can't hold her obsession with the boys. First was in "Hip Hip Parade", while the second was in "Robot Rodeo". *Candace's jaw drops like it previously did in "The Fast and the Phineas" and "Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?". *Third time a song is about Perry, following "Oh, There You Are, Perry" and Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension. *Third time Candace just stays frozen in place while Linda walks in the house after a failed bust attempt. The same situation happened before in "I Scream, You Scream" and "The Doof Side of the Moon". *Like in "Last Train to Bustville", Candace tries something that gets her to stop busting, but fails. *Mandy tells Candace to put her hand down in a similar way to Phineas telling Ferb to do so in Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension. Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Ashley Tisdale as Candace *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Caroline Rhea as Mom *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram *Richard O'Brien as Dad *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry *Aliki Theofilopoulos as Mandy *Alyson Stoner as Isabella Garcia-Shapiro *Bobby Gaylor as Buford *Maulik Panchouly as Baljeet *Tyler Alexander Mann as Carl *Richard Kind as Totally Tools Executive *George Takei as Positive Reinforcement Machine *Diedrich Bader as Tom Totally es:Perry el Actortorrinco pl:Pepe Pan Aktor pt-br:Perry, o Ornitator Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Perry the Platypus Category:Candace Flynn Category:P